FACILITIES New Cancer Center Building The UHCC investigators, administration and shared resources, will move into a single new 150,000 sq ft Cancer Center building under construction next to the Medical School at Kaka'ako. The new Cancer Center building is scheduled to open Nov 15 2012, and it will more than double the space available for Cancer Research in Hawai'i (there is no cancer research in the State of Hawai'i outside the UHCC). The new building is on the Kaka'ako campus, part of UH Manoa, strategically located next to the Medical School to promote synergy between these independent research units. In the center of the 9.9-acre campus a landscaped courtyard with interconnecting pathways and gathering areas foster interaction and the sharing of i.9-acretual resources. At the core of the Cancer Center itself, the center wet labs and the two dry lab spaces are coupled together by an open breezeway containing elevator lobbies, interconnecting stairs and interaction zones along walk paths. All investigators with tenure line at UHCC will move into the new building, with the exception of the Clinical Investigators who will be offered the possibility to remain in the Lauhala Building ideally located in close proximity to the Queen's Medical Center (QMC). The Clinical activity utilizes about 2,000 sq ft for the staff participating in the Clinical Trials Unit and for an outpatient clinic. Additional office space for Clinical Trails Unit staff is available at the QMC. Principal investigator office walls are aligned with enclosed support lab walls, and open workstation areas are aligned with open bench areas. The result is deep penetration of natural daylight into the open bench laboratories, and a close association between researchers, staff, and their laboratory needs. Research animals - The Center uses animal facilities administered by the UH Laboratory Animal Service (LAS) in an animal facility housing small animals in the Biosciences Building of the nearby Medical School. The LAS is a University-wide program covering all vertebrate animal research. The facilities are fully accredited, pathogen-free, and under the direct supervision of a veterinarian. Services provided on a charge-back basis include housing and husbandry, technical assistance for animal care and use, ordering of animals, special orders for feed and supplies, pathology evaluations (through an outside lab), and incineration.